Water wells normally consist of a well casing which extends downwardly from ground level to a source of water. A submersible pump is normally positioned at the lower end of the well casing and has a pipe column connected to the upper end thereof. In operation, the pump pumps water upwardly through the pipe column. Heretofore, electrical power was supplied to the submersible pump by means of an electrical cable extending downwardly into the well between the well casing and the pipe column. The electrical cable was frequently "pinched" between the pipe column and the well casing and after a period of time became worn and caused a "short" in the circuit supplying power to the submersible pump. The pinching of the electrical cable is due in great part to the fact that the wells are not perfectly vertically disposed which results in the pipe column not always being perfectly centered within the well casing.
When a short occurs in the electrical circuit for the pump, the entire pipe column must be pulled from the well to repair the electrical cable. Not only does such an operation take the well out of service but the same is costly and time-consuming.
It is therefore the principal object of the invention to provide a means for preventing the shorting of the electrical cable supplying power to a submersible pump.
A further object of the invention is to provide an adapter for a pipe column in a water well which permits the electrical cable extending from the submersible pump to be positioned in the interior of the pipe column to prevent wear of the electrical cable.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an adapter nipple for positioning on the lower end of a water well pipe column to enable the pump electrical cable to extend therethrough while preventing water from passing therethrough.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in art.